In the past few decades, telephone systems have evolved continuously at an accelerated rate. Networks operating under the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, initiated by the third-generation partnership project (3GPP), include new radio access technology and core radio network architecture that provide high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In LTE networks, an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (EUTRAN) includes a plurality of evolved Node-Bs (eNodeBs) and communicates with a plurality of mobile terminals, also referred to as user equipments (UEs).